It is well known that consumers desire to use cosmetic, personal care and dermatological products which can be employed to care for and/or enhance the appearance of keratinous materials such as skin, hair, nails and lips by providing long-lasting moisturization benefits and other beneficial properties.
Thus, there remains a need for improved compositions that would provide such benefits and which can also deliver additional benefits to keratinous materials, such as color effects, conditioning, and a soft, silky, and smooth feel to skin, hair, nails or lips.